vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107790-i-renewed-my-sub
Content ---- ---- somebodys gotta have faith and its not gonna be alphabull | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It really doesn't matter, Carbine still makes money(in fact they make more money) from you being on CREDD. | |} ---- Don't care if they make more money, I care about not losing my own.. that way I can sub another game I like and check in on this one from time to time. 2 games in 1, lol I luv it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back. Please feel free to join in the discussion where we tell Carbine what to do and how to run their business. No sarcasm, some of their best ideas have come from us bitching. | |} ---- Well, to be fair, Carbine doesn't make money from people being on CREDD, it makes money on people buying CREDD from them. By the time someone's bought CREDD, Carbine's already made their money. Not to say we shouldn't appreciate the CREDD buyers. Without them, the CREDD sellers wouldn't get any return on their dollars. | |} ---- Ermm.. ok, lol. | |} ---- Exactly - someone, somewhere is paying his sub for him, and that's what's important to Carbine and NCSoft. | |} ---- I was close to having that much stockpiled, but ended up selling a lot of my CREDD as I rerolled on new servers chasing population :p | |} ---- ---- The weird thing is I don't remember making this post, in fact I don't even remember being on this thread. | |} ---- That happens to me all the time. I sometimes get notifications from another MMOs forum that someone has quoted a post I made, and when I go to the thread and look at it, it's like I'm reading it for the first time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i think one HUGE aspect of the game that needs to be fixed is looting. everyone plays these games to get dope loot to make our characters stronger, to make them look more cool, etc. we NEED loot in order to do that. they said they fixed loot tables but not really. it needs an overhaul. i want to run STL at 20 and get a dope blue for my guy that i can keep for a bit. even better, i want a couple blues from STL, so in case i run it and dont get one or any blues, i have incentive to run it again. loot is super crucial in a loot and stat based rpg. | |} ---- Well they have re-roll items coming and they are gong to normalize slot numbers based on item Quality. They also have an item that will allow you to add slots based on the item quality. | |} ---- my condolences, hope they make things the way you and others want. best of luck ^^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm for whatever gets people to log in. *shrug* | |} ---- How do yo make that much money ingame anyways? | |} ---- ---- ---- This is the part where i tell you i gave up trying to make money a long time ago, otherwise id be subbed to 2017 by now lol Do you want to know my steps? :D | |} ---- ---- my post wasnt even about the money, and thats not why i stopped either. i stopped because i felt that the devs werent listening to the fans. but at the same time i realized i was doing the same thing by not giving them a chance. i believe its worth waiting a few months to see if they can fix things, after all, NCSoft did rush them to push it out so there was definitely gonna be flaws. | |} ---- this is cool and does help fix the issue, but i dont think it will fix the issue of having items we actually want through the leveling stages. I never had an item for more than 2 levels until i got a replacement. runes are so expensive for anyone leveling that if you include the speed at which it takes to level plus the price of runes, its simply not worth it. it will be a waste of gold when that item will be replaced eventually. so i definitely think wildstar should focus on loot tables and better items overall in the next few months. after the pvp changes and bug fixes | |} ----